Vegeta's Trip To The Dentist
by FF Queen
Summary: Heh, my best fic EVER!!! Well almost........


Vegeta's "Lil" Trip to the Dentist  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: No I don't own any of DBZ :(  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Got anything to eat around this hole woman?" Vegeta demanded as he stormed in from training.  
"Find it yourself!" Bulma replied angrily. He had been bugging her all day about this and that.  
"Fine then bitch." He said blankly. Bulma's eyes narrowed.   
"What did you just call me?!" She yelled angrily.  
"I said...." Vegeta started through a mouthful of cake. Suddenly pain shot all the way through his jaw. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He screamed in agony as he spat the cake out all over the floor. "CLEAN THAT UP!! NOW!!" Vegeta whimpered and gave her a super sad but cute look that'd last for ages. "I can't." He sulked as more pain ran up his jaw.  
"AND WHY??" Bulma asked angrily. "You better have a good reason this time!" Vegeta looked at her whimpered.  
"Pain....." By now he was almost crying. (A/N: For Vegeta that is A LOT of pain!) Bulma took one look at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I think you need a visit to the dentist Vegeta." As soon as those words escaped her lips he was gone. "I thought you were meant to be the MIGHTY SAIYAN PRINCE!!!!" Bulma teased.  
"I AM!!!!" Vegeta called back in pain.   
"Vegeta! Come out I was just kidding!" Bulma called.  
"Oh sure." Vegeta replied in a half angry and half scared tone. Bulma found out where he was hiding from his voice. "Little Veggie-chan isn't scared of the dentist, is he?" She giggled, pulling him out from under the couch. "No!! And stop calling me that!" Vegeta snapped as he pulled his arm from her hand. "Come on Vegeta. You're older than me, and even I'm not scared of the dentist!" Bulma tried holding back her cheesey grin.  
"No damn female is stronger than me, and definately not a weak human!!" With that Vegeta crawled out from under the couch in a rage. "So are you going to go or not?" Vegeta's face went blank. If he said no, Bulma would tell Goku how weak he was, and then he'd be classed weaker than Yamcha. But if he said yes, there was basically nothing in it. "Later." Was the blank reply. Vegeta smirked, that one word was a saviour.  
"VEGETA!! How am I supposed to help you if you keep shutting your mouth every second?!" Bulma snapped angrily as Vegeta closed his jaw on the annoying cotton bud she was using. "I dunno." He smirked cheekily.   
"Vegeta, I'm not in the damn mood alright?" Bulma hissed as she dipped another cotton bud into the jar. She always had a jar of numbing mouth wash with her. "There. Now you'll have to just wait." Bulma sighed in relief as she sat up.  
"How long?!"  
"About an hour." Bulma smirked as she kicked back to watch her favourite soap.  
"No way am I watching this crap!" Vegeta protested.  
"If I can watch this, I promise I'll give back your Blue's Clues toy." Bulma giggled.  
"......................"  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
"Vegeta?" Bulma woke with a jolt. Vegeta's tooth had probably playing up again. "Vegeta!" Sure enough, Bulma found Vegeta trying to hold his jaw still, right in the middle of the backyard. "What are you doing out here you baka?" She laughed. Vegeta just glared angrily at her. She grinned cheekily as she grabbed Vegeta's arm and pulled him to the car. "I don't care if you don't want to go or not. You're going to the dentist." Bulma said, trying not to giggle as she watched Vegeta try to back away. "No I'm not!!" The drive was silent, except for Vegeta's whimpers every now and again and Bulma's radio. Finally Bulma broke the silence. "I don't know what you're scared of, Trunks only says it hurts to make you scared. The dentist doesn't hurt at all." She tried to reassure Vegeta that dentists helped you. Vegeta whimpered as he glanced at the hospital. "Sorry Vegeta, but you need something done." Bulma explained, holding her hand out for him. "If you wat me too, I'll hold your hand." She giggled. Vegeta shot a sharp glance at her. His eyes were on fire.  
  
"Excuse me, but where's the dental ward?" Bulma asked the receptionist when they walked in.   
"Continue going down this hall, turn left at the first door and you should see it." She replied. "Is it an emergency?"  
"Kind of." Bulma sighed heavily.  
"Here, fill this out and I'll fax it to them for you." The receptionist smiled, throwing a cheeky wink at Vegeta. Vegeta scowled impatiently, silently begging Bulma to hurry up.  
  
Bulma let out a sigh of relief when they reached the ward. But Vegeta thought otherwise. Suddenly someone caught Bulma's eye. It was Chi Chi and Goten. "Chi Chi? Goten? What are you guys doing here?" She asked, walking up to them. Goten couldn't even say hello to Bulma because his jaw was all bandaged up. "Goten was mucking around with Gohan, and he managed to crack his tooth on the coffee table somehow....." Chi Chi sighed. It wasn't unusual for Goten to be in for emergencies. Nearly every nurse and doctor knew him. "Oh, you poor thing." Bulma cooed as she ruffled Goten's hair. "Don't tell him, but Vegeta's only in here because I made him come. He's a bit of a wuss." Bulma giggled in a whisper. Soon Goten and Chi Chi were giggling too. "I bet you're a lot stronger than he is." Bulma winked at Goten playfully. "Breifs?"   
"Oh, that's us. We'll see you later." Bulma said, waving her friends off as she went to get Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, I wan't you on your best behaviour. No trying to blow up the dentist." Bulma scolded, he had to be taught like a little kid. "Fine." He muttered angrily, half nervousily. Suddenly the door creaked open. "Vegeta?" Asked a tall man with black hair.  
"Y-Yes." Vegeta answered, his nerves almost driving him nuts.   
"Take a seat." The dentist gestured for Vegeta to sit in the chair. Vegeta clambered into the chair slowly, he could feel Bulma's peircing eyes following his every move.  
"Open." Vegeta wanted to roar in pain as the dentist poked around at his sore tooth, but he was trying to be impressive..........  
  
"You just need a filling that's all." The dentist finally answered, getting up. "I'll be right back." With that the dentist went off for an assistant and a tray.   
"Doesn't that dentist look familiar?" Bulma queried.   
"Kind of." Vegeta answered, trying not to shake.   
"It's all right Vegeta. It won't hurt a bit." Bulma laughed as she took his hand. The tense look in Vegeta's face settled as Bulma began to caress his hair. "I know it's scary, but you just have to put up with these things." Sooner said than done, the dentist had arrived back with his assistant. "Now open up Vegeta. Just this one needle then there's no more pain."   
Vegeta held his mouth open shakily. He hated needles, and he most likely would for the rest of his life. He tightened his grip on Bulma's hand as the dentist injected the foul tasting liquid into his gum.  
  
Vegeta stood up shakily. Finally the nightmare was over, but he could hardly stand still, as for he was shaking that much. "See? What did I tell you?" Bulma smiled kindly as she gave him a peck. "I-I guess so........." He replied, partly in embarassment.  
"You silly goose." Bulma giggled as she lead Vegeta from the room. "Oh by the way, thanks Goku!" Bulma called back.   
"Anytime!" Goku laughed as he pulled off his cap.   
"KAKAROT?!!"  
********************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: What'd ya think of it? R/R plz!! 


End file.
